Shadows And Scars
by Rogue8496
Summary: Somehow my brother and I get sucked into the war for Cybertron, so now we have to survive and keep Megatron from winning. Oh what fun we'll have. T for cursing
1. Waking Up

I awoke to the sounds of gunfire and metallic screams. As I rolled off of the table I was laying on to hide behind it, a HUD suddenly appeared in my vision with weapons showing. Choosing the smaller rifle, I see someone else on another table. As I walk over, he sits up and says "What the hell just happened?"

"Tommy?" I asked.

"Is that you, Rosalie?"

"Yep, and it seems like we are Transformers, and I have absolutely no idea how the frag this happened, and what designation do you want to be called while we're stuck here?"

"I guess I'll go with JT."

"Shadowstorm for me."

"Just to point this out to you Sis, you have wings."

"Huh, so I have a Praxian frame."

"What does that mean?"

"It's named after the city that my frame design came from, Praxus, and it's already destroyed if we're in the war for Cybertron. I know of only three mechs that are left from there and they are all Autobots."

We slowly made our way out to the corridor. 'Where are we? How the fraggin' pit did we get here?'

I can tell I am a Transformer, and that I'm about 17 feet tall. My coloring is a really dark gray with cherry red designs on it. I can't tell the color off my optics yet but I can find that out later. He is about 26 feet tall. And he's blood red with black stripes and blue optics. We have no insignias so we must have been neutrals in the war so far.

As we head down the hallway, I keep my finger just above the trigger of the rifle, ready to shoot anyone with a Decepticon insignia. I make it to where it intersects with another corridor, peeking around the edge. 'Nobody there, good,' I think to myself.

We head left and hear more gunfire. 'Autobots must be busy.' As the hallway ends, I come to a doorway, the keypad is smoking and the doors are stuck open. I see a couple of 'Bots shooting at a huge 'Con, so I join in. One of the 'Bot's look over and smirks at me, "Oh, now we have femmes fighting with us, hmm?" He is red and about the same size as me.

"You shut up and keep shooting," I snark back. He laughs at me, "Ooh, I like her, can we keep her?" The grey one tells him, " Listen to the femme and shut up already." Red starts to shoot again and I do the same. 'Decepticreep is down, finally'.

Red cockily bows to me and condescendingly as possible says, "We could never have done it without your help, fair femme. Would you grace us with your designation?" I decide to turn the tables on him and reply just as sarcastically, "Why of course my good sir, my designation is Shadowstorm and this is my brother JT." Now Grey is laughing at him because I got one over on Red. "Now what's your designation?" I ask them.

Red huffs and says, "I'm Cliffjumper and that's Smokescreen, and the mech back there is Ultra Magnus." I just now notice the slightly larger navy blue mech further away as he waves. "Having fun picking on the minibot, lil lady?"

"Why, yes I am Smokescreen, now how about we get the Pit out of here?"


	2. Before

Well I had no idea how I got here but I do remember what I used to be. I was a human, a 17 year old girl from Michigan.

The day that my life changed forever was at first, a completely normal day. I had gone to school, which I hate because of bullies. They like to pick on me because I am different. I'm autistic but I wasn't labeled that until I was fifteen. Up til then, I was just the quiet girl who loves to read. I'm glad I know why I'm so different from the other kids. I researched autistic traits and I have all of them, just not so obvious.

After school, I was walking home from the bus stop which is about three blocks from my house. Mom and dad both were at work, and I had the house to myself, so I decided to watch my favorite movie, the first Transformers. I've seen it about twenty times but it's still great. My favorite character is Ratchet, because he is the grumpy medic who throws wrenches at stupid Bots who get themselves hurt being dumb.

As I was setting up the X-Box so I could watch the movie, the screen flashed, which is not normal but I thought it was something with the cords so I ignored it. About an hour into the movie my younger brother came home.

"You watching Transformers again? You're such a nerd," Tommy said.

"Yeah and your point is? I like to imagine myself into the story," I reply.

"You're still a nerd."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Glitch."

ZAP!!!!


	3. authors note

I edited the first chapter to lengthen it and make it better so you'll definitely want to go back and reread it. please review, i want to know what you all think


End file.
